Too Little, Too Late
by Emiri
Summary: A songfic, based off the BNL song by the same title. It's a little angsty, 1+R...pretty short...go read! And, review if you like...*puppy dog eyes*


Too Little, Too Late  
  
Heero could feel someone standing over him. He sensed that he was in a hospital bed, somewhere. He couldn't remember much, all he knew is that Wing Zero had been hit from behind, hard. That and the taste of blood in his mouth. After that, he must've blacked out...  
  
Who knew how he got there. Even where "there" was. Maybe the enemy had captured him...but would they treat him that well? Heero decided to pretend to still be unconcious, a trick he had long ago learned, and see how events panned out.  
  
He heard a female voice speak. "Heero, you baka. Why does everything revolve around you? You're so inconsiderate, trying to get yourself killed like that. Oh Heero, please wake up." He felt something wet splash on his cheek. It was Relena. She was crying...for him.  
  
Heero thought "Why must everything I do confound you? Don't you know that I need to fight for peace...fight to protect you."  
  
"Baka. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days. You're lucky Duo found you...You'll pull the world from under me if you die."  
  
Heero wanted to sit up and show Relena he was alright. The Perfect Soldier healed quickly. He also was tempted to tell her how much she meant to him. But, he couldn't go through it this time. Heero thought "I could be good, and I would. If I knew I was understood. And it'll be great, just wait...Or is it too little too late?" Heero tried to open his eyes then, and found he didn't have the strength. He could feel the darkness pulling him down. Maybe it was too late, his injuries too severe. Maybe this was the last day he'd live...  
  
Relena could sense the change in Heero's condition. He was ever so slowly slipping away. She thought "One day, this embarassment will fade behind me. Even if Heero wakes up and doesn't feel the same way...at least I told him. I have to stop running, have to stop being a chicken." She mustered up all the courage she had, not knowing that Heero could still hear her. "Heero Yuy, you have to wake up. You can't die on me Heero! You still have to come and kill me!"   
  
She paused for a moment. "No, that's not right," she said more to herself than him. "I love you Heero. And I'll feel that way until the day I die. On that day, I could think of things that won't remind me of you and what you mean to me...But these days it's unbearable for both of us. Well, for you, anyway. You're the Perfect Soldier. You probably don't know how to love. Maybe you don't want to...Oh, we can't discuss it this way!" Relena sighed, and Heero could feel her hand gently brushing his bangs from his forehead.  
  
"I'm gaining strength, trying to learn to pull my own weight. I want to be strong like you. I don't want to feel like just a burden to you."  
  
Heero thought "But I'm gaining pounds at the precipice of Too Late. I don't want to die, though. I want to tell Relena that I love her too...Just wait! I could be good, and I would, if I knew I was understood.  
And it'll be great, just wait..or is it too little too late? This will be something new. Record and play, after years of endless rewind, battles are all the same. Though, the one yesterday wasn't half as tough as this time. This time isn't Hell, last time...couldn't tell..." Heero felt himself slipping deeper, maybe into a coma. All the strength was leaving his body. "This mind isn't well. Next time, hope I'm..."  
  
"Oh Heero! Don't leave me!" Relena began to sob hysterically. She could see his face getting paler, if that was possible. "Just wake up, and tell me that you want to kill me. Wake up and say anything. I promise you, I'm going to be good, and I would. Please let me know If I'm understood. And it'll be great, just wait-" Heero's monitor slowed, signalling that his heart was stopping.   
  
"Or is it too little too late?" he whispered, with eyes closed. "I love you, Relena." Then, his head fell and he slipped away from the world. The last thing he heard was a heart-wrenching sob, followed by an agonizing scream. "NOOOOOOO!" 


End file.
